<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[授翻 请勿转载] 知君何其少 by flyingmax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104698">[授翻 请勿转载] 知君何其少</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax'>flyingmax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>So many Somethings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate POV, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Idiots in Love, Just so clueless, M/M, figuring it out, this is a sequel, unbetaed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky暗恋上了自己的笔友，若单就这件事来说，倒也没什么了不得啦。可是他那个长相英俊火辣但脾气很操蛋的恶邻实在很讨人厌。</p><p>本篇是《（虽无名，然）知君莫若我》的续篇，但是以Bucky的视角来叙述整件事的。看了之后大伙儿应该就比较明白他俩的关系了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>So many Somethings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[授翻 请勿转载] 知君何其少</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_nerds/gifts">rainbow_nerds</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550658">Little did I Know</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_nerds/pseuds/rainbow_nerds">rainbow_nerds</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi，筒子们！本宝终于把第二篇发上来了。请大家不吝Kudo和留言。<br/>感谢rainbow_nerds授权我翻译这篇文章。<br/>另外，我已获得原作同意，将本文及前作都发到了LOFTER上，喜欢的可以去那里看，喜欢啃生肉的各位，也可按照链接去找原文。如果各位喜欢我在AO3上发过的文章，也可留言告知，我可以视情况将文章发到LOFTER上与大家分享。谢谢大家的支持！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky被一阵持续不断的敲门声吵醒了，他大大的呻吟一声爬下床去。更准确的说，是从铺在地上的床垫上爬起来才对。还不等他绝大部分的家当运过来，他便先行搬了进去，为的就是想体会一下重获一星半点儿独立的感觉。</p><p>好吧，还有一个原因是Steve到现在还没回他的邮件，所以他得给自己找点事做分分神。他当然清楚，这事本身就是在碰运气。他八千多年都没上过自己的那个旧邮箱了，更甭提记密码和那一大堆古怪的安全提问了。他都搞不懂自己当年为啥会设置“绿色是什么？”的提问。</p><p>他知道Natasha不会轻易放过他，于是赶快过去给她开了门，果然见她已经将一个箱子搬了上来。</p><p>“Clint在楼下的货车里呢。我负责把箱子搬上来，你负责把东西都归置好。赶紧干活儿了！”Bucky知道自己既然开口求他们帮忙搬家就肯定躲不过这一通呼幺喝六的，可就不兴他心里不痛快啊。本想开口抱怨，但最后他说出来的却是：</p><p>“那…咖啡呢？”Natasha立即送了他一个大大的卫生眼，转身往楼梯口走去。</p><p>“回头再说咖啡的事儿。赶紧把箱子都搬进去啦，James童鞋！”他于是开始不歇气儿的怨天怨地怨空气，而Natasha则一趟一趟的从楼下往上运箱子堆在他门口，干了好半天，Bucky才总算偷了个冷子打开了咖啡机。</p><p>他才一边继续抱怨大清早就干苦力一边转身走到门口，却迎面遇上了应该是对门儿邻居的男子。Natasha跟对方介绍他时用的是James这个名字，他于是也就随行就市的没有多话。老早八早的就被挖起来，他现在可没那个心情跟人家解释自己外号的由来，再说，他估计自己跟这个Steve打交道的时间也不会很长。不过这个熟悉的名字倒险些让他失了态，同时也让他想起了自己的那封邮件。</p><p>要不是这哥们儿长得虎背熊腰的，他可能还真的不太介意把他联想成<em>自己的</em>那个Steve呢。不过他的Steve一直都是个身材纤瘦的人，而且对此也颇为介怀。至少他在信件和电邮里是这么写的。</p><p>等他俩总算把绝大部分的东西都拆了箱归置停当后，Natasha去街角上那家他俩不久前看到的面包房帮他买了些点心和咖啡后便走了。Bucky一屁股坐到沙发上，急不可耐地灌了几口咖啡。犹豫了半天后，他才终于决定去查一下邮件。见有回复，他那一口咖啡直接呛进了气嗓管儿，好半天他才缓过气，把那封邮件读了一遍又一遍，并在心里暗自想着该如何回复。</p><p>Steve仍然愿意和他做朋友。</p><p>Steve也愿意跟他恢复联系。</p><p>今天真是<em>黄道吉日</em>啊！</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>跟Steve恢复联系，还能给Steve<em>发短信</em>，实在是天下第一幸事。他对Bucky的心理创伤，还有在看心理医生的日子口态度超烂等等的都非常理解，而且即便Bucky不肯跟他多说些什么，他也从不会逼着他谈感想。</p><p>而对于他每收到对方的一条短信，心头那份沉寂多年的暗恋情谊就会随之重燃一分这件事，倒也没什么好大惊小怪的。</p><p>两人对于恶邻的嫌恶也颇有默契。</p><p>Bucky开始热衷于给邻居Steve起各种难听的外号，因为老叫他邻居Steve实在太拗口了。</p><p>目前他最喜欢的外号是“丧门星”。这叫法是不怎么原创啦，可谁让这称呼那么经典呢。</p><p>丧门星童鞋刚为了他把垃圾放在门口的事情跟他摆脸子甩闲话，一副根本没看见他只有一只胳膊的德行。不过正好，反正他和丧门星互相都看彼此不顺眼，Bucky也乐得摆出一副丧门星的架势跟Steve唱对台戏。</p><p>他的Steve就好太多了。Steve甚至对他觉得那个丧门星超级火辣的事都深感同框呢！虽然他对Steve被别人所吸引感到有些吃味，不过既然那人也是个丧门星，那他对人家有所行动的可能性应该不大。</p><p>天呐，这个丧门星真是个<em>衰神</em>。</p><p>Steve为了一个工作面试而忧心烦闷，Bucky虽说很高兴他能跑来向他倾诉。但眼见着Steve孤单一人而且几近崩溃，Bucky想都没想就提出要过去陪陪他。其实他心里清楚，如果他思前想后的话，那他肯定会打退堂鼓的，不仅是因为他生怕见到Steve后，对方会看不起他，更是因为他受够了别人看到他空空如也的袖子时那种怜悯的眼神。他痛恨被人可怜，还有别人嘴里那句虚情假意的“谢谢你保家卫国”。除此之外，他也不希望他俩的第一次见面是他为了帮对方排解求职压力而匆匆忙的冲到人家家里去。</p><p>说他是个浪漫情种他也认了，可他就是希望初次见面时要有鲜花，要仔细筹谋，要在熙熙攘攘的人群中四目相交，还要…</p><p>好吧。</p><p>他这已经远远超出暗恋的范畴了。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>“那个，Natasha，我刚刚和丧门星在洗衣房里亲热了一番，现在我已经炸毛儿了。”</p><p>“OK，你怎么也得跟我说得再详细那么一丢丢儿吧，James童鞋。”</p><p>闻言，Bucky开始从头道来。</p><p>“你那时刚拿着垃圾袋从我这儿走，我就想说去洗洗衣服吧。等我下去的时候发现丧门星也在，正洗着恨不得有好几车的衣服，而且–”</p><p>“拜托了，James，你能不能好好叫人家一声啊，我谢谢你了。”</p><p>“好吧。<em>Rogers</em>也在那儿。我是想不理他来着，也差点儿就把他给忘了。我发现自己身上的衣服有点儿脏，就脱下来也扔进机器里洗了，结果那哥们儿<em>不错眼珠儿</em>的瞪着我啊。过了一会儿他就一副很恶心的样子冲出门去了。然后Stevie给我发了短信。”</p><p>看着他一提到Steve就满眼迷离的样子，Natasha忍不住白了他一眼，他于是继续往下讲。</p><p>“我们聊了几句，然后，他就说想要见我。我那时候被丧–<em>Rogers</em>–弄得心里很不舒服，所以我就说我还没准备好。没多久他就又下来了，也跟我似的一副伤心难过的样子，结果，就…”</p><p>“结果你就决定要把他摁在洗衣机上搂脖子亲嘴，而不是好好思考你跟Steve的感情对吧。”</p><p>“呃，对。不过确切的说是他把我抱起来然后–”</p><p>“拜托你别跟我说细节。”她说着撇了撇嘴。看来他俩后来一起哭鼻子，说起自己都爱上了高攀不上的人等等的都可以不告诉她了，不过他倒是决定不再管他叫丧门星了。让他直接叫人家Steve他可叫不出口，但叫Rogers倒还行。</p><p>跟Natasha聊过之后他觉得心里轻松了些许，但她似乎对他有所隐瞒。可转念一想，也许她是想等他准备好了再说吧。再者，若是Natasha不想开口，想从她嘴里套出话来，简直比从石头里榨出油来还难。</p><p>他又给Steve发了短信，他俩又重归于好了。也许他应该对Rogers更客气些才是，毕竟人家也遇到了不顺心的事嘛。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>Steve去了他时常光顾的面包房。</p><p>也就是说Steve就住在他家附近。</p><p>于是每次出门时，Bucky都会不自觉的在人群中寻觅Steve的身影，但除了对方是金发碧眼这个特征之外别的他一无所知。而在这里，他所熟悉的身影也就只有他的朋友和Rogers了。</p><p>虽然他很是希望在见到Steve的时候能够第一时间认出他来，可他心里非常清楚，对方有可能是任何人。而自从二人高中时断了联系之后，Bucky也不知道对方的样貌是不是变了，变了多少，更要命的是，他连人家那时候长什么样子都一无所知。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>Natasha和Rogers的朋友，那个叫Sam的家伙交上了朋友。然后他就莫名其妙的被拉去跟他们一起喝酒去了，不过他们却玩儿的很开心。在得知Steve也跟朋友一起出来玩了之后，他便不时偷偷的四下张望。</p><p>他不止一次的与Rogers四目相交，这不由令他羞红了脸颊。</p><p>嘿，就算他知道他俩之间没可能–他们都有太多的心理包袱–但这也不代表他不能为对方被他所吸引而沾沾自喜吧？</p><p>不过，他还是忍不住借着酒劲悄悄在桌子下面给Steve发了短信。他的醉话实在招人怜爱，而且这应该就是酒后互撩吧？可就算醉撩做不得数，那也不妨碍Bucky照单全收嘛。</p><p>两人离了歪斜的一边往家走，一边调笑着说起Natasha和Sam到底对他俩隐瞒了什么。Bucky怀疑他俩在悄悄约会，可Rogers却说Sam跟他男票基本上已经算是婚了，而Bucky也随即附和，说他看得出Natasha对Clint有意思。</p><p>Steve的最后一条短信是在Bucky回家以后发来的，看完之后，Bucky立刻钉在了原地。</p><p>虽然对方是酒醉后发来的，可Bucky还是打心眼儿里希望这句话是发自肺腑的心声。</p><p>
  <strong>爱你哦</strong>
</p><p>当晚他进入了梦乡时这几个字依旧萦绕在他的脑际，第二天早上醒来他居然没有宿醉，而那几个字则继续占据着他的思绪，可他清醒过来的大脑也开始努力工作起来，想要将这个苗头掐死在摇篮里。</p><p>Steve是不可能爱上他的。</p><p>绝对不可能。</p><p>但要是如果…？他得先灌杯咖啡再想这件事。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>他跟Rogers在咖啡馆里相谈甚欢。Bucky没料到他俩居然能如此合得来，而且还那么的志趣相投。</p><p>他也搞不懂自己为什么会问，可话已到嘴边不吐不快了。他清楚自己之所以不敢跟Steve见面是因为自己不仅断了条手臂，而且生理上和心理上都受了很严重的创伤，不过这一刻他决定不再畏畏缩缩的顾左右而言他了。</p><p>“我想问个异常怪异的问题。”他一开始有些闪烁其词，不想刚开口就直奔主题。</p><p>“问吧。”</p><p>“你见识过我袒胸露背的样子。”Steve听完立刻瞪大了眼睛，这倒也正常啦。谁让他用词遣句那么唐突呢。</p><p>“这虽不是个问题，不过对呀，我见过的。”</p><p>“那个，问题是，上次在洗衣房里，你明明看见了，可是还…”他说不下去了，不知道接下来该怎么说才显得自己不那么粗鄙又贫乏，不过还好，Steve明白了他的意思。</p><p>“嘿，James。打住。你简直是美得不可方物。我是说真的，他要是见着你那么美的样子还能当柳下惠，那他一定是个头号儿大傻逼。”听了这话，Bucky只觉得自己的脸红得都能滴出血了，但他心里还是有个解不开的结。</p><p>“可你也没继续下去啊。”</p><p>“我可从没说过自己不是个傻逼啊。”Rogers的坦率彻底打破了二人间的紧张气氛，Bucky被逗得哈哈大笑起来。Rogers随即便出言安慰，让Bucky的心情慢慢平静了下来，二人还为各自的傻逼行径碰了碰杯。</p><p>回家的路上，想着Rogers说的话，Bucky的脚步都轻快了很多。他说的没错。他回头就去约Steve见面。脑子里正琢磨着，手机就响了，看见是Steve打来的，他忍不住一惊。两人的谈话很快就结束了，Steve兴高采烈的跟他说他拿到了那个他梦寐以求的Stark集团的职位，而直到挂了电话，Bucky也还老半天没醒过闷儿来。</p><p>然而Steve的声音却让他更加坚定了自己的决心。他拿出手机打开了邮箱开始写信。写完了之后连看都没看便直接发了出去。他大略的解释了一下自己的情况，以及自己对见面迟疑不决的缘由。这一次他是真的豁出去了。</p><p>现在他只能等了。</p><p>他实在是紧张的要炸了，所以决定要赶紧出门去透口气。他整个人魂不守舍的，甚至都没注意到Steve进了公寓楼朝他迎面走了过来，直到自己被对方一把抱住才回过神来。</p><p>上来就抱倒是新鲜事儿呢。</p><p>然后Rogers就说他得到了一份新工作。</p><p>一份Stark工业集团的新工作。</p><p>突然之间一切都说得通了。</p><p>他还真是个大傻逼呀。</p><p>Steve就是Rogers，Rogers就是Steve。Steve Rogers。</p><p>次奥！</p><p>Bucky在门厅里站了好长时间才想起怎么挪动双腿。他也突然间失了出门透气的兴致。他上楼回到自己的公寓里，一屁股坐倒在沙发上。</p><p>他浑浑噩噩的坐了很久，等他回过神来时，外面的天已经黑了，他的手机震动起来。看着Steve发来的那一条条的短信，他的心忍不住抽痛起来。</p><p>Steve还不知情。</p><p>那等Steve知道以后会感到高兴吗？应该吧，虽说他清楚Steve被他所吸引，可…</p><p>他俩一开始并不是很对服，而且要是仔细算来，Rogers–不，Steve–还拒绝了他呢。想到这里，Bucky的心猛地一沉，他锁了手机，不想再看Steve发来的信息了。</p><p>他也不知什么时候就睡着了，但走廊上传来的声音把他给吵醒了。</p><p>他趴在门边细听，Steve好像很高兴的样子。天呐，他都快成变态偷听狂了。他打开手机给Natasha发了短信，这时他才总算明白了她这几周来对他隐瞒的到底是什么。</p><p>她用他搬家时给她的钥匙进了门，一脸的得意。</p><p>“看来你猜出来了？”Bucky耸了耸肩，她见状挑起了眉梢，等着他继续往下说。</p><p>“他得到了一份新工作。然后跟我说了。说了两次。”Natasha听了一咧嘴，这不禁让Bucky感到些许意外，他本以为她会没完没了的拿这事来取笑他呢。</p><p>“我本来该早点儿说的，可我们觉得–”</p><p>“我们？”</p><p>“Sam和我，”她这才承认。</p><p>“可说呢。”Bucky毫不惊讶的哼笑了一声。</p><p>“–我们觉得还是不要插手为好。可我们真没想到你们会拖这么长时间。讲真啊，James。他猜不出我还能理解，毕竟他只知道你的另一个名字，可是–”</p><p>“拜托，打住。”令他感到意外的是，她居然真的没再继续说下去。俩人于是一整天泡在他家，狂吃冰激凌、叫披萨。等她起身准备回去时，回过头去问他接下来打算怎么做。</p><p>“我也不知道。我觉得我需要点时间把这一切好好消化一下。”</p><p>“好吧，不过别拖得太久了。毕竟他也应该知道这一切的。”Bucky点头同意。</p><p>他有很多东西要好好思考，也有很多事要做做计划。</p><p>他一天到晚的不停思忖，想要将他印象中的Steve代入到他的邻居身上。</p><p>他返回去看他俩的短信记录，看完后不由得一咧嘴。知道真相后再看时，一切都是那么的清晰明了。</p><p>Steve超级不爽他邻居的同时，Bucky也在指称自己邻居的不是。还有那天Steve过来帮他修水管子时，他的衣服被水浸透了的事。</p><p>额滴神啊，他居然饥渴万分的发短信跟Steve谈论<em>Steve自己</em>。他真是没脸再继续往下看了，赶紧锁了屏将脑袋埋进手里。</p><p>Natasha时不时就会过来一趟，给他采买吃食，帮他倒倒垃圾，顺便也陪陪他，对于这些，他真的是感激不尽。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>最后他想通了，自己已经郁郁寡欢、患得患失的太久了。</p><p>Steve就是Steve。他肯定能理解的。这段时间无论是作为邻居还是朋友，他俩都相处得非常融洽，所以情况应该不会糟到哪里去的。</p><p>于是他给他发了短信。是他先主动的又能怎样？天不是也没塌下来嘛。Steve同意见面，这让Bucky心中一阵悸动。</p><p>当听见Sam去了Steve家时Bucky不禁莞尔。得知Steve也很是不安时他内心宽慰了许多，但当他听见对方惊恐万状的高声问这是不是约会时，他实在忍不住要出言解释一番。</p><p>
  <em>这就是个约会。</em>
</p><p>他希望自己这么突然没头没脑的冒出来一句不会把Steve搞懵，不过他应该很快就能弄明白了。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>Bucky等在咖啡馆里，玫瑰花就放在面前。说来确实俗气了些，可这再怎么说也是重要时刻嘛。他骨子里就是喜欢玩儿点儿浪漫的又怎么了。</p><p>他看到Steve注意到他后又挪开了视线，然后在他看到玫瑰时惊讶得倒退了一步。</p><p>“嗨，Stevie。”他柔声说道，生怕把对方吓跑了。</p><p>“我可真是笨到家了呀。”眼见Steve的反应，Bucky忍不住大笑了起来，不过这一刻实在是完美啊。</p><p>真的是完美至极。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>